


Routine

by sleepingirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingirl/pseuds/sleepingirl
Summary: It was funny, Yuuri thought to himself as he began to remove the day’s clothes, how Victor as a coach could use those mundane moments to teach him and Victor as a skater was beginning to intrude on them.
(Episode 2 spoilers. Set before any potential established relationship.)





	

If he had ever previously had any concern about whether a skater like Victor could actually coach, a skater who had no previous teaching experience, only a very decorated history in the sport, it seemed like a ridiculous thought now. 

Of course there was an immense amount of knowledge that such an athlete could impart on the technical side of things, the way to draw out emotion from the audience and himself, tricks to drill himself better on challenging routines.

Throughout more and more of the time they spent together, it was clear that Victor’s raw talent extended to coaching as well; he had such an attention to detail on the ice -- and off of it.

Yuuri’s theme weighed in his mind… Eros.

Lights already off in his room for the night, Yuuri lay down his phone, brightly glowing, on the bedside table, tearing himself away from social media and articles questioning his “great return” to the world of skating.

He sighed. He fidgeted in bed, still needing to take off his sweatshirt and pants from the day.

As much as everything around him changed so quickly when Victor arrived, it was amazing how the little things, the little routines, the little habits, would stay so consistent.

And yet Victor wanted to use those as teaching opportunities. He knew Yuuri was taken aback by his choice of program, and encouraged him to try expressing himself in those moments to try to find some untapped source of sexuality from him.

Victor never told him to be sexual, never even hinted in more than an innuendo here and there that he should explore it physically. To Victor, eros seemed to be something more innate, somehow more ethereal than just sex.

To Yuuri, the culture of skating was already so charged with sexuality, something that was happening all the time, all around him. Just… without him. He chose not to participate. He felt nothing like the sensuality that seemed to imbue other skaters’ performances… And no one seemed to exude that moreseo than Victor himself.

It was funny, Yuuri thought to himself as he began to remove the day’s clothes, how Victor as a coach could use those mundane moments to teach him and Victor as a skater was beginning to intrude on them.

It wasn’t beautiful when he touched himself, just his hand reaching down to jerk his cock to full hardness. Another routine co-opted by Victor, as he thought of Victor, as he thought of the image of that man’s body twisting and dancing, muscles straining and sweating on the ice… off of the ice.

What would Victor look like as he did this…? Yuuri stroked harder, felt the sharpness of humiliation as he always did to think of him like this, and it only egged him on. Would Victor be more beautiful? Would Victor stroke his hand over his own body, enjoy himself, savor his own eroticism before pleasing himself?

Pleasing himself.

Victor jerking that lovely, hard, leaking cock.

His cock.

Fuck.

Yuuri breathed softly, practiced and quiet as he felt that heat begin to pool in his belly. There was a desperation that built itself always as he masturbated like this, the need to cum overwhelming his mind as his cock began to drip onto his own fingers. Victor close to his heart, close to his body. Those moments of sexuality that Victor wanted to share with the audience, and those moments that Victor shared with Yuuri himself, the closeness of his body, the intimacy of his seemingly-platonic touch.

He felt his thighs spread a bit wider on their own as he thought of it; Victor always had to be so close, physically close, and it only fueled moments like this… it only ever fueled the pleasure curling deep and gripping him, and God, Yuuri was so on edge between never wanting to jeopardize his chances of feeling him there, or just closing the gap and taking what was becoming such a need for him. 

Need. 

He was desperate for it. He ached for it in moments like this as he became undone in just his own presence. The body, that tight, beautiful body making his cock harder and harder, pressing against him, sliding against him, slick, hot friction driving him to the most insane, purest, most depraved places. 

Victor. Victor. Victor.

The most lewd sounds of his own skin filled that dark room, and his own quiet, pressed breaths. The discomfort, embarrassment of sweat dripping slowly down his temple. He hated it, but he had to embrace it. Or, at least, that was what he told himself that Victor wanted. For Yuuri to find his eros.

Eros in his own body. 

Eros in the way his body responded with such remarkable and unexpected heat. 

Eros in how his body could find such inexorable attraction to someone else.

Helpless before his own physical desires as he pumped his cock over and over and over. 

Wanting so much to put that hand on another. To see the faces that man made when he was as unraveled as Yuuri was. 

His balls tightened up, and he savored those last images in his mind flashing wildly as he came, milking every bit of cum out of himself as he possibly could for just this moment. 

… 

Breathing heavy, sighing over and over. Relieved; defeated.

He made a mess over his hand and thighs. 

But then, with this nightly routine, he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so, so much that it prompted me to write this after years of swearing off fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this. Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
